Joel Gonzales
]] and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures ]] Joel Gonzales is the main antagonist of Sibling Rivalries, and a supporting protagonist in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories. In the main series, Joel was on the Green Bay Packers youth football team, until he betrayed the team and instead transferred to the Wisconsin Warriors, the most powerful and evil team in all of Wisconsin. Joel's Betrayal This section will explain how Joel is the main antagonist of the series, since it does not really seem quite detailed in the series. After The Big Trade-Off, Joel talked to James Johnson (who that day had sprained Gerry's hand, due to them being major enemies). Joel seems impressed with him, and found the Wisconsin Warriors a more powerful team than the Green Bay Packers. Joel did not care for Gerry anymore, so in Gonzales Vs. McReary, he takes James to his house to announce he is no longer on Gerry's team; he has joined James' team, the Wisconsin Warriors, and he and the rest of the team will take control of the city and become the best football team in Wisconsin. This leaves Gerry heartbroken, because Joel was his best friend, but then he betrayed him and befriended his rival James Johnson. Now is it clear? Events of Sibling Rivalries Franchise 2011: Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories In June 2011, Joel is on the Vancouver Vultures football team, and is friends with Gerry, Francis, Jason Parker and Drake Romero. He has #9 on his jersey (#8 was taken by Drake), and has an unknown position on the field, although it could be wide reciever, like Jason. 2012: Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures In January 2012, protagonist Salvador Real Arrayga is introduced to Joel by Pablo Torres. Pablo wants Salvador to throw a party, and he invites some guests for the "party" (Joel, his little brother Jose, Eric Serrato, and Joshua Jackson). Salvador agrees to turn the "party" into a "hang-out". Jose goes home early, but Joel stays. Joel would later help Salvador stop Armando Vasquez and Braulio Gullien Samaguey from taking his popularity away. 2013-2015: Sibling Rivalries In October 2013, Joel and Jose move to Green Bay, Wisconsin. He befriends the McReary Family, but when he meets James Johnson, he finds out James is a better friend than Gerry McReary. This is why he "betrays" the McRearys, and stays away from them and gets power from the Wisconsin Warriors. After San Salvador's Story, Joel goes missing from the series, and is not seen again until Dodgeball Mishap, written almost six months later. DR4L claims Joel was gone because of him being grounded. Trivia * Joel's personality is similar to that of Catalina and Dimitri Rascalov from GTA III and GTA San Andreas respectively, seeing that all three characters would betray even their closest friends just so they could gain more power. However, while Catalina and Dimitri betrayed their associates as well, Joel has not betrayed his villain friends at all. The author of the series has said that he never will. * Originally Joel was going to be a friend of the McReary family, but he was re-casted as an enemy. However, Joel's little brother Jose is still on good terms with the McRearys. * Joel has Instagram, and likes to take selfies of himself ("Do You Get The Message?"). * In SRA and VS, Joel actually plays a role as a supporting protagonist instead of a villain. Appearences ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series * Hello, Wisconsin! (mentioned only) * The McRearys Get Schooled! (mentioned only) * Frightful Football Reunions (first appearence) * The Big Trade-Off * Gonzales Vs. McReary * The Curse of the Milderbeast (cameo) * Locker 239 * San Salvador's Story * Yearning to be Young (appears in flashback) * Happy New Year! (mentioned only) * Dodgeball Mishap * Best Brother (speaking cameo) * Do You Get The Message? * Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets) (cameo) * Patrick McReary: School President * Into The Second Dimension (second dimension counterpart only) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (mentioned only) Category:Football Players Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR characters that reappear in SR: SRA